


Dear Rose

by laubrown1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, Letter, Light Angst, Love, Love Confession, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: The Tenth Doctor misses Rose Tyler and writes a letter to her. He knows she will never receive it. He writes it anyway to confess his love.





	Dear Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Writing this got me up all in my feelings.

The Doctor has tears in his eyes. He's thinking of Rose Tyler. He wipes them away. He pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil. He writes a letter to her confessing his love. She's not going to see it. The thought alone breaks both of his two hearts, but he just has to get the feelings off his chest. He starts to write as he's alone in The TARDIS. 

 

He writes:

 

_Dear Rose Tyler,_

_I love you. There, I said it. I should have told you before we parted._

_I have a small confession._

_I cherish department stores, that's where we first met, though I had a different face at the time. The moment I clapped eyes on you, I knew you were going to be a strong heroine. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just a strong heroine and companion._

_My feelings for you intensified when I saw you traveling with me. I was further wowed by your tremendous laughing._

_You have the most spectacular eyes I've ever seen. Such a beautiful brown. Whenever I looked at you, I just wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. We kissed once before when I had a different face before this current one. You were an entity, but there were parts of you in there. You were Bad Wolf. I wish it was fully you. We also kissed another time, though you were possessed by Cassandra and that didn't count. I wanted to have and share a real kiss with you with this current new face, even though that sounds ridiculous. At least, I got hugs._

_You're so special with your kind ways. The way you handle your big-heart. You show everyone and everything such empathy and kindness._

_We could have been happy together!_

 

_I will always love you and I will never forget you, Rose Tyler._

 

_All my love,_

 

_The Doctor_

 

The Doctor stops writing, takes a deep breath, and then closes his eyes. A tear slides down. He kisses the name "Rose" on the letter. 

 


End file.
